


Woah, Baby! (Supernatural/Witch AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: While on a hunt, Poe ends up getting turned into a toddler. Now, it’s your job to take care of a 3 year old, Poe Dameron while Finn goes on the hunt for the witch who did this.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Knock, knock!

You heard the faint noise, but chose to ignore it.

Knock, knock!

You groaned, “GO AWAY!” You yelled from the couch where you had fallen asleep.

“Y/N! It’s Finn! Open up! It’s an emergency!”

When the word “emergency” hit your ears, you kicked your blanket off you and jumped off the couch. You ran to the front door and skidded to a halt. You quickly muttered to yourself, lifting the protection spell, then you unlocked the door.

You opened it to reveal a panicked looking Finn, “What’s wrong?! What happened?!”

You heard a giggle from behind Finn and then out of nowhere, a toddler comes running from behind him and into your house. Finn pointed at the child, “ _That’s_ what’s wrong!” It was a small boy with black hair. He wore a t-shirt that was waaay to big for him.

You looked back at the child and Finn, “Who’s child is that?! And where’s Poe?!”

“ _That’s_ Poe!” Finn exclaimed pointing at the child again. You both looked into your living room where toddler Poe was. He was on your couch jumping up and down giggling. His raven black curls bouncing with every movement. 

You pulled Finn into your home and muttered your protection spell on your home once more. You and Finn cautiously walked into the living room and stood there watching miniature Poe. 

Poe jumped a couple of times, but then lost balance falling onto the floor. He immediately broke out into a cry and you rushed over to him kneeling next to him.

“Oh. Sssshhh. It’s okay, Poe.” You pulled him into your embrace and he sobbed into your shoulder. With some experience from babysitting your nieces and nephews, you rubbed soft circles onto Poe’s back as his head rested on you, “You’re alright, buddy. It’s okay.” His cries eventually died down to whimpers and then seized. 

You pulled back to see his face. You wiped his tears away, “You okay now?” Poe nodded, “Good. Do you want a snack?” Poe nodded again. You gave him a soft smile, “Alright, buddy. I’m gonna get you a snack,” you turned on the tv and went to Nickelodeon. They were playing Spongebob, so you left it at that. You ruffled Poe’s hair which caused him to giggle, “I’ll be right back. Stay here, okay?” You stood and motioned for Finn to follow you.

You both walked into the kitchen. Finn leaned back against your counter while you poured some Honey Nut Cheerios into a bowl. You then went to your fridge and poured some apple juice into a cup, “Alright. So how’d this happen?”

Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “We were hunting a witch. There was talk about her working with Kylo Ren.” You stilled. Kylo Ren was one of the strongest warlocks you’ve come across. When you faced him, you barely made it out alive, “We were interrogating her and she managed to escape. She managed to get a hold of Poe and held a dagger to his neck. I couldn’t take the shot.” Finn gave a deep breath, “She threw some purple dust onto the ground. She was gone and Poe got turned into a toddler.”

You nodded, “De-aging spell,” you muttered, “Not the worst thing she could’ve done. At least he’s not dead.”

“Yeah, but we need that witch dead. She also killed some of our own and we want payback.”

You rolled your eyes as you picked up the bowl and cup and walked towards Poe, “Violence isn’t the solution, but whatever.” 

You gave the bowl to Poe and he smiled, “Tank you!” 

You smiled. You couldn’t help but think how adorable Poe was. You picked him up, sat on the couch, and set him on your lap. You continued your discussion with Finn, “There’s not really a spell that could reverse this. It takes time for it to wear off. Depending on how powerful it was, which we don’t know, it may take days to weeks until he’s back to normal. So what’s the plan?”

Finn groaned in frustration, “I gotta report to the squadron and inform them what happened. After that, I guess we’ll continue our search for the witch.”

Poe heard the word “witch” and he began to panic. His eyes went wide and looked at you looking terribly frightened, “No witch! No witch!”

You stroked Poe’s cheek, “Hey. It’s alright. She can’t get you here. You’re safe, Poe. Alright? You trust me?”

Poe was hesitant but he nodded, “I tus you, Y/N!” He butchered your name a bit due to his lack of communication skills.

You then looked to Finn, “So what happens with him?”

Finn bit his lip, “Weeeeell-”

“You want me to take care of him,” you said in the form of a statement rather a question.

Finn nodded, “Please! If I bring him with me, he might get hurt or-”

You waved him off, “I get it. I’ll take care of him. You’re lucky I have some babysitting experience.”

Finn gave a fist pump into the air, “Yes! Thank you so much, Y/N!” Finn went over to you hugging you and kissing your cheek. You laughed but then Poe started hitting him, “Ow! Ow! What gives?!”

“My Y/N!” Little Poe said with a lot of anger in his face, “You stay ‘way! Go ‘way!”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Calm down, Poe.”

Poe violent shook his head, “No! Finn go ‘way!” 

Finn smiled and chuckled, “Alright, man. I’ll go. Gotta find the bit-witch who did this to ya.” He tried to pat Poe’s head, but Poe slapped his hand away and stuck his tongue at his friend.

“Poe, that’s not nice. Finn’s going to help you. So be nice to him okay?”

He slowly nodded, “’Kay.”

You waved good-bye to Finn as he stepped out of door. You sighed and looked back at Poe who looked at you with a very amused grin on his face. You grinned back, “So, Poe, how’s this gonna work out?”


	2. Chapter 2

You and Poe had fallen asleep on the couch. Poe rested on your chest while you laid on your back. A nice quilted blanket covered the both of you throughout the night. 

When morning came and you stirred from your sleep, you realized you no longer felt the pressure of Poe’s small body on yours. You shot up from your position and began to frantically search for the much smaller Poe.

Your ears then zeroed in on a thumping noise coming from the stairs. You immediately ran to the staircase only to breathe in relief to see the toddler alive and well. He was actually sliding down the stairs on his stomach, a giggle coming from him as he neared the bottom. Once he landed, you scooped him up.

“And what do you think you’re doing, mister?”

Poe smiled wide at you, “Play!” 

You shook your head with a smile and kissed his forehead, “You scared me there. I thought something happen to you. It’d break my heart if you got hurt.”

Poe wrapped his arms around your neck and hugged you, “I okay, Y/N.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek and shied away.

You giggled, “You’re real cute, you know that?” Poe giggled shyly. You set him down and held his hand, “C’mon. Let’s go eat some breakfast.”

“Beckfast!” Poe exclaimed as he pulled you towards the kitchen. 

* * *

Once you and Poe were done with breakfast, you and he had gone down to your basement where you kept your books, potions, and other supplies to perform your witchcraft. You were a white witch, which meant that you used your powers for the Light Side. You would heal wounds, you’d help make life, you’d bring peace and harmony around you. 

You set Poe on your tattered couch as you began to work on some potions people had asked for, “So, Poe,” You asked as he sat at your work top watching you work, “Whatcha been up to? It’s been months since I last saw you. Thought you forgot about me.”

“Hunt monstews. I no fohget, Y/N. I wuv Y/N!” Poe shouted and threw his arms open. 

You chuckled, “I love you too, Poe. And hunting monsters? That’s it? Never gone on dates or hooked up with other women?” You caught yourself. What the hell were you asking? This was a kid for crying out loud!, “Nevermind. Don’t answer that.”

“No one. I wuv _you_!” Poe pointed his finger at you with a big smile. When he realized what he said, he covered his mouth with his tiny hands and giggled.

“Oh, so I’m the only one for you? Huh?” You paused from stirring your concoction in your cauldron and tickled Poe’s stomach causing him to erupt with laughter.

Through his laughter, he exclaimed, “Only Y/N!”

* * *

_“Hey, Hermione!” Poe shouted making you jump in surprise.  
_

_You jumped and swatted him with the ladle in your hand, “You ass! You could’ve given me a heart attack!”_

_Poe laughed, clutching his stomach, “You should’ve seen your face!” You rolled your eyes and got back to work. You overlooked your spellbook, rereading the directions to then stop to insert another ingredient._

_“Hermione,” Poe said trying to get your attention with the nickname he’d given you, “Y/N.” Nothing. “Sweetheeeaaart!” Nothing again. Poe sighed and wrapped his arms around you, “I’m sorry for scaring you,” Poe mumbled, “Please pay attention to me.”_

_You continued to ignore him as you finished up your potion. You bottled it into a flask and then you turned to Poe, holding the flask up to him, “Your order.”_

_Poe plucked it from your fingers and mumbled a “thanks”._

_You nodded and began to clean up your work space. You took note of the time. It was almost six, which meant Poe was going to be late for his date. His date, the reason why he came to you. He wanted a potion that would help him relax because he was really nervous for his date. He had scored a date with a fellow hunter he’s been crushing on for months. When he told you this, you were a bit heartbroken._

_You harbored feelings for the hunter, but it was clear he’d never feel the same. His flirting and compliments were all just a game to him. A game that hurt you._

_“You’re gonna be late for your date.”  
_

_Poe’s eyes darted to the clock and then back at you, “Oh, right. uh, thanks for the potion.”_

_You nodded without looking back at him, “No problem. Good luck.”_

_“Yeah. See ya.”_

* * *

Poe saw the change in your attitude. Your smile had faded and it was replaced with a frown. Your eyes began to fill with sadness. He cocked his head to the side, “What wong?”

You looked at Poe and shot him a smile, a smile that didn’t reach your eyes, “You probably won’t remember any of this when you change back. So i might as well just tell you: I really love you, Poe. And it sucks that you’ll never see me the same way.”

Poe shook his head, “Nooo! I wuv you!”

You gave him another sad smile, “It’s only a childish love. One you’d feel for someone who take care of you.”

“NO! I WUV YOU!” Poe pounded his tiny hands against your wooden work desk. Why couldn’t you understand? Poe kept trying to tell you! His mind was still intact. His full developed adult mind. He cursed the witch that transformed him. You were finally confessing your feelings for him and he couldn’t even properly express he felt the same! “I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU!”

You held his arms, stopping him from slamming your desk, “Hey hey. It’s okay. I get it.” _No, you don’t!_ , “We could still be friends. I don’t mind.” But I don’t want to be friends! I want you to be mine! 

Poe was getting very frustrated. He turned onto his stomach and tried slipping off the table. You immediately knew he wanted to get down, so you picked him up and set him on the floor. He immediately ran to your stairs and hurried up them as fast as he could.

“Poe!” You ran after him and pulled him into your arms, “What are you doing?” He began to push you away. His tiny hands on your face trying to get you away from him. You made it up the steps and set him down, “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“No!” He shouted as he ran to your couch and dove under the blanket, covering his entire body.

You sighed. It was probably best if you left him alone, “Alright. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

* * *

Poe was completely frustrated. He loved you. He loved you with his entire being. You felt the same way but because of his toddler body, he couldn’t communicate the way he wanted to. He threw a typical toddler tantrum as he still lied under the blanket. He hoped he could change back soon so he could properly tell you how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

You and little Poe were out on a drive. It’s been a week since he got cursed and he was growing more and more frustrated. He tried showing ways on how much he loved you. However, due to his toddler body, there wasn’t much he could do. He kept kissing your cheek and saying “I wuv you” but you never took him seriously! He really hoped Finn would come back soon so he can be normal again.

Anyway

You and he were on a drive to the park. You had your music playing, loud enough to be heard clearly, but soft enough that you could speak to and hear Poe.

Bruno Mars’ “Just the Way You Are” came on and Poe got really excited. He started clapping and singing along to the song. He got so into that he started making adorable faces as he same. Whenever he sang the chorus, he pointed at you and you’d see him through the rear view mirror and giggle. Poe had a proud smile on his face when the song finished.

When you arrived, you unfastened Poe from his car seat and he ran to the swings. You rushed after him and he pointed at you, “Up, Y/N!” 

You giggled as you picked him up and set him in the seat. You began to push him and he yelled, “More! Higher!” You did so, laughing as he laughed. Your phone then vibrated in your pocket. 

You continued to push Poe as you answered it, “Hello?”

“Y/N! We got her!”

Your eyes widened, “Great! That’s amazing!”

“Yeah! Me and the squadron are holed up in an abandoned warehouse. I’ll send you the address and you and Poe could drive over here. No more than a two hour drive.”

“Got it!” you hung up and slowly stopped Poe from swinging, “Hey, buddy?”

“What?” He asked looking up at you.

“That was Finn. He got the witch that turned you. We gotta go!” You picked him up from the swing and held him in your arms.

Poe kept shaking his head, “No! No! Don’ wan’ go!”

You held onto him tight as he tried pushing you away, “Poe, c’mon! Now’s not the time to act up.”

“No go! Stay heew! I no go!” He was throwing a full on tantrum in your arms up until you got to the car. You struggled to buckle him in as he continued to kick his legs and flail his arms around screaming his head off. 

You groaned, “I’m sorry I have to do this.” You put your hand to his head and muttered an incantation. His cries and kicking began to fade until he was in a silent slumber. You sighed and finished buckling him in. You then buckled into your seat and looked at your phone. You took the address that Finn sent you and set it up onto your GPS.

* * *

When Poe woke up, he was in your arms and you were walking. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and took note of the industrial area he was in. Up ahead, he saw an abandoned warehouse. He then looked to you and his lips began to tremble.

You looked at him and stroked his cheek, “C’mon, Poe. Don’t be like that. You’ll get to be normal again. You get to be big and hunt monsters again and go on dates with women like before.”

He looked upset, “No go! I no wan hunt monstews o-oh date momen! Wan stay wit you!”

You sighed as you continued walking and entered the warehouse. Inside, Finn and the rest of his team were all sitting around keeping a careful eye on the witch that was tied to a chair.

You stopped walking and glared, “Gwendoline Phasma.” 

The tall blonde witch smirked at you, “Y/N L/N, so good to see you again.”

Finn gestured to you and Phasma, “You know each other?”

You set Poe down and crossed your arms over your chest, “We used to be in the same coven. Until she switched over to the Dark Side.”

Phasma rolled her eyes, “We did nothing but plant flowers and heal animals. What good is it to have magical powers but not do anything with them?”

Poe looked to you and Phasma. He then faced Phasma, crossed his arms over his chest too, and glared at the Dark Witch. He stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed, “Adorable thing isn’t he? Quite upset with myself that I grabbed the wrong hex bag.”

“Is there a way to turn him back to normal?” Finn asked Phasma.

She shrugged and looked to you, “I’m sure, Y/N knows.”

Finn shook his head, “She said there wasn’t.”

“Well, she was wrong.”

Finn, Poe, and the rest of the hunters all looked at you, “Is it true?”

“Well, sorta…”

“What?!” Poe exclaimed. 

You groaned and scratched your head looking for a way to explain yourself. You gave a sigh and began to pace, avoiding everyone’s eyes, “Okay. yes, there is a way to reverse this, _but_ I didn’t find out until I read through one of my spell books!”

“You lie!” Poe said making an angry face and pointing his finger at you.

“Not really! I was just misinformed!”

Finn marched up to you, seething, “When did you find this out?”

“The day after you brought Poe to me…”

Finn looked at you incredulously, “So you’re telling me Poe could’ve been back to normal by now?! What the hell, Y/N?!”

“Okay! Yeah! I was wrong! Okay? Happy?!”

“So how do we change him back?”

You groaned again. You stopped your pacing and looked to the ground, at your feet, “It’s cliche, but…true love’s kiss.”

“You’re joking, right?” One of the other hunters you knew, Snap, scoffed.

You shook your head, “No. Poe has to kiss the person he loves in order for him to change back.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Poe has to kiss someone he loves in order for him to turn back into adult Poe.” Snap scoffed, “Man, those fairy tales are pretty spot on, aren’t they?” 

“Art imitates life,” you said with a shrug.

Finn set his hands on his hips, “Okay, so we just gotta find the person that Poe loves.”

You scoffed, “Well that’s gonna be pretty hard since he can barely use the bathroom by himself.” 

While you and Finn and the rest of the squadron of hunters were trying to make up a game plan, Poe kept looking at you. He stared at you and looked at you. Really looked at you. He tilted his head to the right and thought about the past few days he spent with you as well as moments you had together before he was a toddler.

* * *

_You both were panting. Your back against the wall. Both of your clothes tattered._

_“So much for having my back, Dameron.” You said glaring at him.  
_

_Poe peeked around the corner to make sure they weren’t being followed by the werewolf you were hunting, “I handled it, didn’t I?”_

_You rolled your eyes, “Hardly. My clothes are tattered and that dog nearly had me.” You were clearly shaken up. Poe noticed how you were shaking a little._

_He sighed and stood in front of you. He cupped your face and made you look at him, “I’m sorry. It was a pretty close call, but I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

* * *

_Finn had come to your door with a very bloody and unconscious Poe hanging off his shoulders. You immediately let them in and had Finn set Poe onto your couch, “What happened?”_

_“Demons,” Finn said panting, “We were ambushed. Poe thought he could handle them, but they got him and started slicing him with his own angel blade.”  
_

_You ripped open Poe’s bloody white t-shirt to reveal a bunch of shallow stab wounds and deep slices along his skin. You took a moment to observe his wounds. Some of them, you’d be able to heal with a spell and salve. The others would have to be treated the human way: stitches._

_“Y/N?” Poe’s eyes flitted open. His voice raspy, “Am I in Heaven?”  
_

_You swiped a strand of his black curls out of his face, “You’re just about there, Poe.”_

_He hummed, “Thought I was, ‘cause I’m seeing an angel.” With that, he fell unconscious again._

_You couldn’t help but chuckle as you set yours hand on Poe’s stomach and began to mutter a healing incantation. Slowly and surely, some of his wounds started to close up, but once you started to grow weak, you stopped._

_Your pants were soft, “I-I’ll get you a med kit so you can finish the rest.” Finn nodded and watched over his friend while you went to go get the supplies._

_Poe woke up hours later. He looked up to see you. His head was resting on your lap. He reached up and grazed his knuckles along your face, “Hey,” he voiced out._

_“Hey,” you muttered, “You’re a god damn idiot, Poe. What were you thinking trying to kill all of those demons?”  
_

_“Thought that if I did kill all those demons, the world would be less of them. They wouldn’t be able to do any harm to anyone anymore.”  
_

_You took his hand from your face and held it in your own, “We almost lost you. You were on the verge of death when Finn brought you here. It took a lot of power out of me to make sure you didn’t die.”_

_Poe sighed, “I’m sorry I made you worry.”_

_You shook your head, “There are very few people I care about in this world, Poe. You’re one of them.”_

* * *

_You skipped into your living room with a bowl of popcorn in your hand. You plopped yourself onto your couch in between Poe and Finn, “What movie did you pick?”_

_“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone,” Finn said.  
_

_You looked at him incredulously, “Seriously?”_

_Finn pointed to Poe, “He chose it!”_

_You turned and narrowed your eyes at Poe. He simply smiled, “Don’t pretend like you hate it. I saw that you have the entire series downstairs.”_

_You blushed and turned your head to the tv, “Touche,” you murmured._

_Poe giggled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. He kissed your cheek and you settled into his embrace. A small smile made it’s way to your face because of how right this felt._

* * *

“-I don’t know! Poe’s probably been with plenty of people in his lifetime! How the hell would I know if he fell in love with one of ‘em?!” Finn asked.

“You spend time with him the most!” You said pointing at him.

“You do too!” He replied back.

“Yeah, only when he needs something! He only comes to me when he needs some sort of healing or potion!” 

You and Finn continued to go back on forth about how you could find the person that Poe loves. With his tiny legs, Poe made his way over to you and started tugging at your shirt.

You looked down and your eyes softened, “Not right now, buddy.”

Poe tugged at your shirt again, “Y/N,” he tugged until he got your attention again.

“What?” you asked looking down at the toddler. Poe had his arms reached up towards you signalling that he wanted you to pick him up. You sighed as you bent down and picked him up. You were ready to go back to your conversation with Finn, but Poe grabbed your face in-between his two little hands, “Poe, what on-” He pressed his tiny lips onto yours and pulled away.

“Why’d he do that?” Finn asked.

You shrugged, “I have no cl-” You stopped mid-sentence because a purple smoke began to encircle Poe. Your eyes widened and you immediately set him on the ground. You, Finn, and everyone else watched as the smoke covered him entirely. 

Within seconds, it cleared to reveal a back to normal, adult Poe…who was naked.

You just stood there, wide-eyed looking at his face. He softly smiled, “Hi.”

“H-”

“Poe! Man!” Finn ran to his friend, handing him a trench coat from his car. He helped Poe slip it on and cover him, “Sorry, don’t have any of your extra clothes with me.”

“That’s fine. I-”

The opposite wall of the warehouse suddenly crumbled down to reveal Kylo Ren’s lackey, Hux, another powerful warlock.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck,” you mumbled to yourself, “Everyone get outta here!” you yelled.

The hunters began to run towards their cars, not caring who got into whose. Hux strutted toward Phasma. There was a look in his eyes that you didn’t like.

Phasma smirked and tsked, “You have no idea what you’re up against, Y/N.” 

Hux through a fireball towards you and you produced a shield, the fire bouncing off it.

“You shouldn’t have messed with people like us, little witch.” the ginger sneered, levitating some of the broken down wall and pushing it to you.

“Y/N!” Poe cried out.

You jumped out of the way, rolling along the ground. You looked to Poe who was rushing to you, “No! Get outta here!”

“Not gonna happen!” He pulled you to your feet and you pushed him off, “Y/N-”

“No! I gotta protect you guys! I’ll be fine!”

Phasma was free now and she stood next to Hux. Both produced fireballs in their hands. They simultaneously through them at both of you and you used your powers to shield Poe, but not yourself. This resulted in you getting thrown back against the wall. Hard.

“No!” Poe shouted. He saw a gun lying on the ground and he dove for it. Without a second thought, he aimed for Hux, shooting him in the stomach. 

He groaned and Phasma caught him before he fell to the ground, “We need to leave. Now!” He barked at the tall, blonde witch. She nodded and grabbed some dust from Hux’s pocket. She threw it to the ground and a black cloud surrounded them. When it lifted, they were gone.

Poe threw the gun onto the ground and ran towards you, “Y/N!” He cupped your face in his hands, “Y/N?”

You groaned, “That hurt like a bitch,” you mumbled.

Poe gave out a breath of relief, “Thank God.” He kissed your forehead, “And you call me an idiot for risking my life.”

“Now you know how I feel,” you muttered.

Poe’s eyes softened, “How do you feel? About me specifically? ‘Cause I think it’s pretty clear how I feel about you. Ya know, true love’s kiss turning me back to normal.”

“You’re a reckless, idiot that doesn’t consider anyone else’s feelings but you’re own.”

Poe looked confused, “Okaaay. Not the confession I was loo-”

You pulled him down to meet your lips. You could feel him smiling into the kiss, “Wipe that smile off your face.”

“Never,” he said against your lips.

“Alright lovebirds! Let’s get going before they come back! Poe, dude, you’re still naked!” Finn called from his car.

Poe stood up and helped you to your feet, “Y/N doesn’t mind it.” You slapped his chest and he giggled.

“Yeah, well I do!” Finn got into the driver’s seat and Poe joined you in the back seat.

Your head rested against his shoulder with his arm wrapped protectively around you, “Go ahead and rest. I’ll wake you up when we’re back at your place.”

You slowly nodded, “’Kay. Love you.” you murmured.

Poe smiled to himself, “I love you too.”


End file.
